Second Colossus
by gunman
Summary: After being teleported to Russia via the 12th Angel, Shinji's brain is implanted into the body of a powerful mutant, only to have the X-Men, Darkstar and Colossus come to save him. It will essentially be a Shinji/Storm pairing. But Storm wasn't in the character filter.


_**SECOND COLOSSUS  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or the 1993 X-Men the animated series.

Summary: A sinister doctor implants Shinji's brain into the body of a powerful mutant, only to have the X-Men, Darkstar and Colossus come to save him.

Also, it's important to note that each of these chapters will be a one-shot. There will be other chapters following this, but they will not be connected to each other. Which means I could pair Shinji up with multiple women in this.

And before anyone criticizes me for starting another story, this is something I wanted to write for a long time. This is mostly done for fun.

This first chapter takes place right after the X-Men episode 'Red Dawn'. It's been a long time since I've seen the episode, so if I'm not totally accurate in this, please forgive me.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Siberia, Russia)

Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, Rogue, Jubilee, Wolverine, Colossus and Darkstar were standing outside an abandoned tractor factory on the outskirts of Moscow.

"So what are we doing here again?" the gruff, cigar-chomping mutant brawler known as Wolverine asked.

"Yeah! I mean we just got finished beating up Omega Red!" the energetic, plasmoid shooting Jubilee stated. "We should be going home."

"Jean received a psychic flash that someone here was preforming experiments on mutants and she thought we should take a look at it." Cyclops said.

"But this is just an old abandoned factory." Darkstar said.

"Da. There is nothing here my friends." Colossus said.

"Then why do I smell fresh chemicals and hear machines working?" Wolverine asked, crushing his cigar underfoot.

"You will not find anything here." Darkstar insisted.

The X-Men and their allies enter the large facility, yet find nothing.

"See? I told you. Nothing." Darkstar said.

"Huh. That's weird." Wolverine said.

"What's weird?" Cyclops asked.

"Yo, Colossus! You sure you never been here?" Wolverine asked.

"Da. I have not. Ever." Colossus said.

"Then why do I smell you in here?" he said.

"What?" the large Russian asked.

"Where's it coming from, Wolverine?" Storm asked.

"We should go. It is getting late, and..." Darkstar started to say.

"That way!" Wolverine said, leading them to a metal door that lead down, much to Darkstar's frustration.

The X-Men headed into the warehouse's lower levels, where they find a fully equipt laboratory. Within this lab were several large glass tubes, standing upright. Inside these tubes were human-shaped figures that looked like Colossus, submerged in a strange green liquid that seemed to enable them to breath. Passed the numerous tubes was an elderly, bearded scientist working on something on a flattened laboratory table.

The X-Men gasp when they saw what it was.

A human boy.

"Get away from him!" Wolverine snarled.

"What?" the scientist gasped, before running.

"Stop him!" Cyclops shouted as Rogue flew after him.

"Get away from me!" the scientist shouted, the southern belle grabbing the man and bringing him back to the others.

The X-Men eventually see that the boy in question is a Japanese teenager, but has the top of his head cut open and his brain is missing.

The other X-Men are horrified, while Wolverine is enraged.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!" Colossus barked at Darkstar, who recoiled at his words.

"I knew that the doctor was preforming experiments to clone you, Piotr! CLONING! That Was All! But I knew nothing about _this_!" she pointed to the de-brained boy on the table.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Cyclops asked.

"To Make Russia Strong Once Again!" the scientist exclaimed.

"By Carving Up Some Kids Brain?!" Rogue shouted.

"You do not understand." the scientist scoffed. "In order to give Russia back its former glory, its former strength, I cloned these men from the DNA of the strongest mutant I could find. Not Omega Red, but Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin!"

"Good choice." Jubilee whispered.

"Really." Rogue agreed.

"Because no one will care about experiments on mutants?" Cyclops barked at the man.

"A small sacrifice to restrengthen our country. Can you imagine it? An army of Steel Soldiers protecting and defending Mother Russia from the tyranny and oppression of all foreigners and other mutants who would dare seek to harm us? However, despite my perfect genetic cloning, I realized that all these clones would eventually be just the same as Piotr! They would not be fighters, they would be farmers! They would not fight for the government, they would fight for the people who dislike the military. So, I knew that I would have to alter their thought processes. However, an adult mind is more difficult to change than a younger mind. The time it would take would be... costly. Therefore a younger mind was needed. The younger, the better, to manipulate and control. For weeks I tried to find a suitable subject, but without raising any suspicion. And then, just a few days ago, I found the answer! Him!" the scientist said.

"Him? How did you get a Japanese boy all the way out here?" Jubilee snapped.

"He appeared to me. Out of nowhere." the scientist said.

"What do you mean he appeared out of nowhere?" Darkstar asked.

"As I said. He appeared out of nowhere, through a kind of energy portal, and literally crashed into my lab. I don't know where he came from, but I did not question providence! A younger mind would be more susceptible to my special reprogramming and influence where a stronger mind would not. And the only way to test this, was to place his mind into the body of one of my clones!"

"You mean MY clones!" Colossus shouted.

"Yes. _Your_ strength, _your_ power, made you the perfect choice for these experiments, but we knew you would never chose to help us." the scientist said.

"After what happened with Omega Red, you wish me to help the military?" Colossus asked.

"Omega Red was a perfect weapon. He was THE perfect weapon. But perfection cannot be controlled by those who are inferior. That is why he rebelled against the military. Fearing that he would rebel against them, they turned to me and my genetic experiments!" the scientist said.

"We have to end this!" Colossus said.

"No." Darkstar said.

"No?" Jean asked, confused.

"The Russian Government will not allow you to interfere. If you do, they will see it as an act of war. They want a strong, powerful army to defend their country." Darkstar said.

"But these clones... if they are anything like Colossus, they will not fight for the government!" Storm said.

"And what about this kid?! Even a Communist government can't have approved of all this!" Rogue shouted, pointing to the teenager.

"Unfortunately, they will not raise a stink about one foreigner. Even if they did know of it. One death will be acceptable to them. As long as it is not a Russian death." Darkstar said.

"So one Japanese life is less important than a dozen copies of one Russian life?" Cyclops asked.

"That is how they will see it." Darkstar said sadly.

"So... which body did you put that poor kids brain into?" Wolverine asked.

"The one that's listening to us!" Jean gasped.

Looking towards the specific tank that Jean was eyeing, the X-Men all gasp when they see that one of the clones has his eyes open.

More to the point, he starts struggling, his body transforming into living steel, as he suddenly bursts free from his tube.

"What the..." Jubilee gasped.

"Look out!" Darkstar shouted.

"He's loose!" the scientist shouted.

The clone looks around, his brain still foggy and his vision slightly blurred.

Jean uses her mental powers to try and help him, only to receive a shock at the memories he holds.

"What? Impossible!" she gasped.

The clone suddenly vomits on the floor and then, gets up and literally runs towards the door, past Jean, Cyclops and towards Colossus himself.

"Stop Him!" Cyclops shouts.

Rogue, Colossus, Wolverine and Jubilee try to stop him, only for the panicked young man to bulldoze through them and up the stairs towards the exits.

"Oh, yeah! That was a good idea." Wolverine groaned.

"Why did you want us to stop him?" Jubilee asked.

"Because he's panicked and scared! He's in an unfamiliar environment, no friends or allies..." Cyclops started to say.

"No pants!" Rogue stated.

"And he's got the power of one of the strongest mutants on Earth!" Jean said.

"Thank you." Colossus responded to the compliment.

"Come on! We've got to find him!" Jean said.

"And then afterwards, we deal with him!" Wolverine hissed, staring at the Russian doctor.

"I will deal with him. But the rest of you should go." Darkstar said.

"Are you sure?" Colossus asked.

"Yes." the blond-haired woman said.

There was something in the way she said that which sent up a warning flag to the telepathic redhead.

Cyclops, Jean Grey, Rogue, Storm, Jubilee, Wolverine and Colossus gave chase while Darkstar and the scientist just looked at each other.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So how do we find this guy?" Jubilee asked once they were outside the factory.

"We follow the trail!" Wolverine said, indicating the large footprints their target was leaving.

Rogue and Storm fly on ahead of them.

About five minutes later, they found their target... fighting for his life against a large and powerful white-furred creature.

"What's that?" Rogue gasped.

"A monster!" Storm stated.

"Really!" Rogue asked, sarcasm in her voice. "I hadn't noticed."

The monster in question was tall, large and muscular, with white fur over it's monstrous frame, long sharp claws, a long white tail, piercing red eyes and sharp-looking, spiked teeth.

"It's like some kind of albino Bigfoot!" Rogue stated.

"Whatever it is..." Storm said, seeing the Colossus clone getting back up and charging the creature, "..we had best stop this fight before someone gets hurt!"

Rogue looked at Storm as if she was nuts.

"Are you nuts? I'm not sure I wanna get in the middle of that!" Rogue said as the pair of super-strong beings continued to violently thrash, crash and bash all over the countryside. Trees and boulders were smashed in the wake of their conflict like paper and cardboard.

The large white creature knocked the Colossus-clone backwards and into a large pile of boulders. The creature reared up and grabbed one of the rocks, lifting it over it's head and slamming it into the steel-skinned man. Over, and over, and over again. Not giving the Colossus clone even the briefest of chances to get up.

"That's it!" Rogue shouted as she burst forward as Storm summoned a large bolt of lightning to her.

The lightning bolt blasted the large boulder to pieces as Rogue flew in and punched the creature in the face.

She punched the creature in the face several times, before she was knocked away by the creature. The rest of The X-Men arrived.

The Colossus-clone got back up as Rogue crashed through another boulder.

"Oh, wow!" Rogue groaned in a daze.

"What the...!" Jubilee gasped.

"What is that thing?" Jean asked.

"The Wendigo!" Wolverine gasped as the Colossus-clone tackled the beast again.

"The what?" Cyclops asked. "You know what that thing is?"

"It's like a Sasquatch, but meaner!" Wolverine said.

"Great!" the optic-firing X-Man said.

Storm blasts the Wendigo with a barrage of lightning, which only angers it.

The Wendigo attacks Storm, leaping into the air to strike at her, only to be intercepted by a large boulder, hurled by the Colossus-clone, downing the creature and saving the weather-controlling mutant's life.

"He... he saved me." Storm gasped as the X-Men attacked the monster.

Cyclops and Jubilee blasted the Wendigo with their respective energy powers.

"That's just going to make him mad." Wolverine stated.

"How do we stop him?" Cyclops asked.

"We can't. He's immortal." Wolverine said as Jean levitated several rocks and hurled them at the Wendigo.

"Immortal?" Cyclops asked as he fired at Wendigo with his optical energy beams.

"Long story!" the razor-clawed healer shouted.

Colossus and his clone suddenly found themselves joined together to attack the creature. The original striking from the front while the clone jumped on it's back to wrap it's arms around the beasts neck, trying to strangle it.

Colossus was knocked back into a large downed tree, but got back up, grabbed the tree trunk, and smashed it into the Wendigo's stomach.

The steel clone tried to suffocate the beast by wrapping his muscular arms around it's throat.

The Wendigo roared and suddenly pitched backwards, tripping over a large tree root, and falling backwards into a strange patch of grass, which suddenly caused a cave-in, the two beings falling down into a deep chasm which was open up during a recent earthquake.

As the pair fall back into the chasm, the Colossus clone unwraps his arms from the Wendigo's neck, lashing out with his arms and grabbing the edge of the rock wall.

Jean used her powers to levitate the steel-skinned mutant clone back up to their level.

"That was impressive." Rogue said.

"Impressive? That Was Epic!" Jubilee shouted.

"But what do we do with him?" Storm asked, pointing to the Colossus-clone.

"Well, first thing's first. We get him a pair of pants!" Wolverine said.

The X-Men suddenly realize that throughout all of their fighting, their cloned ally's buns of steel were actually exposed to the cool Russian air.

"Right." Cyclops said.

While Rogue went to retrieve the X-Jet, which had the necessary clothing for him, the group decided to find out just who this person was.

Of course, their youngest member had her own methods of communications.

"CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Jubilee shouted causing him to recoil as he sat on the ground, covering himself as best he could.

"Jubilee, stop shouting!" Jean said as she raced over to the pair. "He's Japanese."

"So?" Jubilee asked.

"So... shouting at him does little good if he can't understand what you're saying."

The beautiful redhead placed her hand upon Shinji's forehead and spoke.

_Hello. My name is Jean Grey. We're friends._ She spoke mentally to him. _What is your name?_

_Shinji. Ikari Shinji._ He replied, wide-eyed at the mental speech.

_Don't panic, Shinji. I'm going to help you._ Jean mentally spoke, as she concentrated on her task.

Jubilee just looked at Jean and the large, athletic adult clone of their friend and ally. The rest of the X-Men just looking on in curiosity.

"There. It's the best I can do." Jean said after a few minutes.

"What did you do?" Jubilee asked as the X-Jet arrived.

"Shinji can understand us now. But he can't speak English. We'll deal with that later." Jean said as Rogue flew out with a pair of pants for the large mutant clone.

"Hey! What did I miss?" Rogue asked as she handed the pants to the Colossus-clone.

"Not much." Storm said. "But we do need to figure out what to do with him now."

"What do you mean?" Wolverine asked. "We take him with us."

"_You're_ making that suggestion?" Cyclops asked.

"He could stay with me and my family." Colossus suggested.

"After what that Ruskie scientist did to him?" the mutant brawler asked.

"Of course not!" Colossus retorted.

"We could take him home. To his home. In Japan." Rogue said.

"Right. He looks Japanese." Wolverine sarcastically scoffed.

"That won't work, anyway. I don't think he's from this universe." Jean said.

"This universe?" Storm asked.

"Long story." Jean said.

"Great. What about putting his own brain back in his original body?" Jubilee asked.

"That might not be a good idea." Jean said.

"Why?"

"Brain transplants like this are delicate and dangerous enough one time around, but... if we try to do it a second time... I don't think even Hank could manage this."

"I say leave him well-enough alone." Wolverine said. "He can't stay here, he can't go back to his home, so let's take him with us."

The X-Men looked at each other before looking at Shinji.

"But what does Shinji want?" Colossus asked.

Using her mental powers, Jean spoke to Shinji and explained to him their situation.

After a few minutes, the young man spoke up.

"He's agreed to come with us." Jean translated.

"But first, a little stop." Wolverine said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the X-Men got back to the lab, they find it completely destroyed, but also, both the doctor and Darkstar had also vanished.

"What do you think happened?" Rogue asked.

"Darkstar destroyed the lab and took the doctor into custody." Cyclops mused.

"Maybe." Wolverine said.

"Maybe?" Colossus asked.

"Look, Pete, I don't trust your little girlfriend, okay. She works for the government, and the doctor was trying to create an army of you, for your government." he said.

"It is not my government, tovarish. She is not a monster or a tyrant, as some are." he said, reminding them of Omega Red.

"That doesn't explain why she wouldn't wait for us." Jubilee said.

"There was no way to know when we'd be back." Jean said.

"I guess we'll have to be satisfied with this then." Cyclops said.

Satisfied, the X-Men leave as well. However, Wolverine noticed that while most of the tubes had been destroyed, one was missing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Helsinki, several hundred miles away)

"I suppose I should be grateful for what you have done." the doctor said with an upset tone.

"Be thankful I did not destroy you for what you did to that boy!" Darkstar hissed.

"A necessary sacrifice in order to strengthen Mother Russia!" he argued.

"He Was A Child!" Darkstar shouted. "An Innocent! That is why I destroyed the rest of your clones! Be thankful I allowed you to keep ONE of them!" _For which Piotr will have my head later on._ She thought.

"A prototype for the future of the Russian army. But there is still much work to be done." the doctor said.

"Much like that boy, morality is a _foreign_ concept to you." she spat.

"Morality will not strengthen our country, woman. Morality will not win wars!"

"War? What war?"

"The one that we will need an army of steel soldiers for."

"Planning for the future?"

"As any good patriot would!"

While the scientist continued to rant, Darkstar's thoughts wandered to the young man.

_I wonder who he was... and where he is now?_ She thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes: 

Hope everyone enjoyed this little story I wrote up. This whole thing will most likely be a series of one-shot stories. Which means multiple-pairings. Suggestions are welcome.

And if you don't like the story, please tell me what's wrong and I'll edit it.

This is also mostly to help my writers block. And again, just for fun. I don't plan to update this soon, as I've got alot of other things to work on.


End file.
